


Minecraft Pickup Lines Always Work

by OctoDog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Happy Ending, M/M, Oblivious, first story so please give mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoDog/pseuds/OctoDog
Summary: Tubbo likes Ranboo,but Ranboo is an oblivious bastard, so what works better than Minecraft Pickup Line?I got the idea from Ranboos stream.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 437





	Minecraft Pickup Lines Always Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever story on here, so please give mercy to my soul. I was tired while writing this, but I wanted to at least write something. So just a heads up it's not perfect, short and it might seem rushed. But overall, Hope you enjoy it!!  
> Also please don't give hate.
> 
> A heads up, they are in high school and have uniforms.

Tommy, Purpled, Wilbur, and Tubbo sat together at lunch. Even though Wilbur was older, but still sat with them since all his other friends had lunch the hour/class before him. 

Tubbo wasn’t listening to what Tommy was yelling about. He was too busy thinking about Ranboo. Ranboo was new at the beginning of the year, and even though he was shy, he warmed up to Tubbo. He and Ranboo quickly became friends and started to hang out. But only recently Tubbo realized his crush on the tall man. His friends knew before he did, considering how efficient he was naturally, so how did Ranboo not already know? And how should he tell Ranboo about his feeling? Tubbo was never good at keeping his feelings hidden, especially after realizing them.

“TTUUUBBBBBOOO!!!”

Suddenly being torn away from his thoughts, from Tommy yelling in his ear causing him to scream. 

“Oh my god, Tommy! You scared me half to death!”

“Good. you weren’t listening to my story. What has your head up your ass?”

Now with the attention on him, he decided to try and get their opinion on what to do. “Do you think Ranboo knows about my little crush on him?”

“Little crush?! Don’t lie to yourself, you’re practically in love with him”.

Wilbur interrupted before Tommy could continue. “ Shut up Tommy. And probably not. He’s really dense”. Tommy followed Wilbur with a ‘vouch’.

“Should I tell him then? I think soon since Valentine’s is this weekend, that sounds a little scary though”.

Tubbo not knowing who to listen and trust on this listened for any suggestions thrown his way.

“You could always ovdisbly flirt with him. So he could know your ACTUALLY flirting with him”. Wilbur said, plopping a fry in his mouth after.

“What? How do you even flirt? I don’t know any good pickup lines”.

“You should do Minecraft Pickup lines! That would be hilarious!”

Tommy’s subjection was ridiculous and meant as a joke, but Tubbo didn’t think it sound too bad.

“You know what, that doesn’t sound too horrible!”

With the bell ringing, signaling lunch was over, Tubbo stood up, determined to have Ranboo know about his feelings by Friday. It was Tuesday, so that didn’t leave too much time. But Tubbo was determined.

With him walking away from the table he could slightly hear Tommy from a distance saying, ‘Wait what? Tubs, that was a joke’.

\-----

Tubbo spent all night searching Minecraft pick-up lines, some he even proudly made himself. He had a plan. He was going to start off with just a few cheesy stupid ones, and then slowly grow from there. 

He didn’t see Ranboo until last period/class since they didnt have the same lunch, and Ranboo came late since he took the bus.

So when waking up in the morning, Tubbo put on his school uniform, getting mentally ready for the day. What’s the worse that can happen?

It’s not like Ranboo didn’t like him either. It was obvious had some feeling towards Tubbo. Considering Tubbos one of the only people he hangs with, and how often they do. And Ranboo blushing from time to time insures it.

Ranboo was ganna know by Friday, even if he had to make it painfully obvious. 

\-----

When last class period rolled around, and when he saw Ranboo enter the classroom, Tubbo was ready.

“Hey Tubbo, how you been?” He sat down next to Tubbo, starting a conversation before class started.

“Good, but better now that you here”. Tubbo gave a proud smile upon the light tint on Ranboo’s cheek.

But quickly after Ranboo laughed it off, “Oh my god Tubbo. Where did you get that?”

“What do you mean? It came from the soul. Oh, and by any chance, are you a torch?”

He gave a suspicious glance with a sly smile, already catching onto Tubbo. “Maybe, why?”

“Because you light up my world”. Tubbo leaned in while saying so and bumped their shoulders. But Ranboo again laughed it off as a joke. 

“Wow Tubbo, Minecraft pickup lines. getting into Valentine’s spirit?”

“Well yeah, but only with you because you’re gravel”.

He was a bit confused but quickly played on, thinking Tubbo was making another joking pickup line. If he only knew Tubbo was serious. “Oh no, why am I gravel?”

“Because I’m falling for you”. Tubbo looked Ranboo straight in the eyes, leaning on his prompted hand, looking overly proud of his cheesy line.

Ranboo turned red, and quickly turned away after a few seconds, making a forced laugh, try to make it seem like he wasn’t affected.

Class started not long after. So when the day ended, and Tubbo saying a few more lines before Ranboo went on the bus, Tubbo felt Rather proud of himself even if he didn’t confessed yet.

Not only for actually doing the pick-up lines but also for finding Ranboos weakness. Eye Contact.

\------

When Thursday rolled around, Tubbo felt ready for it, he felt prepared. 

When he says Ranboo stumble and quickly go to his seat during the last period, Tubbo was all more than curious. 

“What was that about ?”

“He gave his a minute, letting Ranboo catch his breath. “Quackity was chasing me, he wanted me to buy something off him. I didn’t feel like getting persuade like last time.

Tubbo laughed a bit but then noticed how from him running, Ranboo messed up his collar on his uniform.

“Hey Raannboooo”. 

He Turned to Tubbo,” Yesss, Tuuubbbooo”.

Tubbo Quickly leaned closer, reaching out, and began fixing his collar. “Are you a Furnace? Because you're hot”. With his end word, he made sure to look up into Ranboo’s eyes, smiling just slyly.  
He was able to feel Ranboos heart pick up, and saw how his face turned bright pink. Quickly letting go and backing up, he let Ranboo turned away. That didn’t stop Tubbo from smiling and continuing.

“Hey Ranboo, are you a dirt block?”

Turning slightly to Tubbo, but still hiding his face, he asked “why?”

“Because I dig you”.

They both laughed a bit, lightening the mood while class started. 

\-----

Today was the day, Friday. 

Tubbo had to make it stupidly clear to Ranboo, that he liked him. 

He already had a plan but had to find a good moment between classes. 

When he saw Ranboo reaching up to his locker before the last period, he took the chance.

You see, Ranboo is tall, ridiculously tall. So with Tubbo being short, it made then quite a pair. It also made it easy for Tubbo to quickly slip into the gap between Ranboo and his locker. 

It left very little room between them. Exactly what Tubbo wanted. He made sure to make contact with him and kept it.

Ranboo looked surprised but enchanted. Like he couldn’t look away.

See from Ranbooes point of view, he was just getting his chem book, but then suddenly he looked down and saw fluffy brown hair, with those big old dough eyes he recognized so much. And how can he forget those lips he wanted to kiss so bad. Only if he leaned a little closer, a little sooner.

But hearing the bell quickly snapped them both back into reality making them remember how there now gonna be late for class. So with both of them with red faces, they raced to their class trying to put past what just happened.

They didn’t have time during class to talk, since they had a test that Ranboo forgot about, and Tubbo didn’t even know existed. 

But while the test, Tubbo couldn’t focus, because how he was so close, but ruined at the last minute. Maybe Ranboo wouldn’t find out today.

When the bell rang, they were quick to get up and leave. Tubbo followed after Ranboo, hoping that they would have another perfect moment like before. But of course, life didn’t work that way.

So when they reached Ranboos bus They turned to each other to say bye. But before Tubbo could leave, Ranboo said something.

“Hey Tubbo before you go,”

Being quick, he bent down and cupped Tubbos cheek. Catching Tubbo off guard.  
He starred Tubbo in the eyes with admiration and a sly smirk. Tubbo was the one turning pink this time. They were so close, he could see the lashes on Ranboos eyes.

“Redstone is red”. He leaned a little closer, ghosting Tubbos lips.

“lappas is blue”. Slowly they both began to shut their eyes.

“Ill give up all my diamonds to be with you”. Gently but loving, Ranboo finally connected their lips, making all the sparks fly. Tubbo couldn’t get any happier than this. But before it can last any longer than a second even though it felt like forever, he pulled away.

Looking dazed and shocked, he looked up at Ranboo, to see him having a proud satisfied smile while leaning away. Before he could ask the boy about what just happened, he hopped on the bus.

So on that Friday, he got a valentine. With cheesy Minecraft pickup lines that were aimed at an apparently not so oblivious boy.


End file.
